Without You
by lalaxfresh
Summary: After years of being apart, Remus cherishes the times he gets with Sirius. Rated M for sexual content.


A/N: Another story is out, yay! I hope you guys enjoy it. It's my first real slash fic, with actual guy x guy action. If you don't like to read explicit content, don't. Flames are never welcomed, though criticism is, seeing as though its my first slash and criticism brings improvement.

For those that do read explicit content, enjoy! Review and let me know how I did. Thanks!

Wanted to make this a multi chapter fic, but thought it would be better as a one-shot. so its complete.

Disclaimer: Not mine, hers. The end.

Without You

Sirius dreaded the fact that he was stuck in another meeting, probably the third one that week alone. It was getting tiresome, judging by the identical looks on his peers' faces. The last meeting started with not being able to find Harry, then spotting him five hours later emerging from his dorm. Seriously? The overprotective nature of the Order when it came to Harry could be quite frankly, annoying. The boy needed alone time, for Merlin's sake. However, The Order later found out he was stuck there for so long due to the scar. They also found out during those five hours Harry saw Arthur get killed and were able to save the man. Though, many of his colleagues though that Harry being able to see into the Dark Lord's mind couldn't possible be safe, hence the reason for this meeting.

Dumbledore decided it would be to Harry's best interest to teach the boy how to tune the Dark Lord out. Sirius couldn't agree more, though after three hours of debate the Order was a stand still. Half of the Order thought it would be beneficial to see Voldemort's next moves. The other half however, thought that Voldemort would figure it out sooner or later that Harry was able to listen in on his thoughts and do the same. He shivered involuntarily, the consequences could be disastrous. This stand still however was getting long; everyone was on edge and about to hex each other.

Sirius shut the door to his room and turned to his companion, "That was brutal."

"Oh, come on Pads, it wasn't too bad," was Remus' reply.

"It was bloody boring! It almost made me barmy!"

"You're a child."

Sirius looked at his lover and gave him a rude hand gesture, prick.

Remus got out of the restroom and made his way towards the bed, tucking himself inside its warm confinements. London winters really were cold. He snuggled up to Sirius' laying form and cooed to him.

"I'm sorry, love. I know how tiresome these meetings are getting," Remus patronized. Sirius didn't even pay any attention to the antagonizing tone, he just wanted to vent.

"Bloody right they do! I'm tired of having to fucking open up the floo for every little thing such as Harry falling off the broom during quidditch, its bloody quidditch! What do they expect?"

Sirius at this point was only getting started.

"-Or every time his forehead hurts. Of course it's going to ruddy hurt, he's- Oh! Don't stop..." Sirius finished with a moan.

Remus took his lips off the animagus' earlobe, the one he was grazing his teeth lightly over and whispered softly into his ear, "I wasn't planning on it, but you have to agree this time it was rather important."

"I know, but it's dealt with. Let's just forget about it."

Remus relented and began to return to his task and Sirius began to relax under the werewolf's ministrations, sighing whenever Remus lapped over a sensitive area on his neck.

Remus finally stopped his attentions and Sirius sighed in disappointment. "Here, pull up a little," Remus commanded. Sirius moved away from the headboard and Remus slipped in behind him, tucking the animagus between his muscled thighs.

Sirius leaned his back into Remus' bare chest and Remus began to massage Sirius tense back, oozing the tension away, "Ah...feels so good, Moony."

Remus continued to massage Sirius back lightly, pressing soft kisses and occasional licks around his shoulder blades and neck. All Sirius could do is preen under the ministrations, cock swelling due to the jolts of pleasure caused by Remus' actions.

"More, Rem. Please," Sirius begged, panting due to the increase in heart rate caused by the pleasure slowly building up.

"You. Want. More," Remus asked in between kisses and nips, tongue and lips continuing their assault at Sirius' exposed skin.

Sirius grounded himself against Remus and Remus gasped at the contact as Sirius began to feel Remus' slightly erect cock against his arse.

Sirius continued to froth against the werewolf, desperately wanting the layers of clothes to disappear between them.

Remus bit down especially hard on Sirius shoulder as a warning, hands slipping from Sirius shoulders to his waist, slowing down Sirius' movements. Remus liked to take things slow; he liked the foreplay and the build up.

"Remus, please. I want you," Sirius breathed, words coming out in whispers. His cock felt uncomfortable in the confines of his pajama bottoms, wanting nothing more for Remus and him to be naked, to touch Remus' bare flesh.

"Patience, love. You'll have me, I promise. You'll have me all night," Sirius moaned at the promise of having Remus inside him, mind buzzing with all the images of Remus and Sirius in provocative positions.

Remus began to caress Sirius' skin, sliding his hands delicately over the sensitive skin, flushed from arousal. He slid his hand from Sirius' chest, making his decent to Sirius' nipples. Remus began torturing the flesh, rubbing the buds between his fore finger and thumb, waiting until they were erect until making his way to the other. Sirius arched his torso, wanting more contact with Remus' hands. Remus continued playing with his chest, alternating between the two buds; leaving Sirius a panting mess.

Sirius brought his hand to his clothed cock, rubbing it through the fabric wanting to lessen the pressure. Remus continued to lick and nip at Sirius' neck, licking his way from Sirius' jaw to his ear, taking the flesh in between his teach and grazing over it deliciously.

"I don't think I like you playing with your prick," Remus whispered, his warm breath sending jolts down Sirius' nerves, going straight to aforementioned organ.

"Bloody hell, Remus. Maybe if you would pay it any attention!"

"Tut, tut, tut. Always so impatient, Pads," Remus whispered, taking Sirius hands away from his throbbing erection, "Plus, I don't think you're at authority to make demands."

Sirius whined in disappointment until Remus reached for his wand from the side table, vanishing their clothes. Sirius' prick immediately moved to attention and hissed from the cool air grazing his over sensitive cock. Remus wrapped his calloused hand around Sirius skin, pumping it slowly.

"Oh, yes," Sirius moaned at Remus' calculated movements, slowly bringing Sirius a step closer to orgasm. Remus expertly moved his hands along Sirius thick cock, edging Sirius impending orgasm along. Remus had Sirius close in no time, left hand playing with Sirius' sack. The heat from their actions began to increase and with it brought a slight sheen to both of the muscled bodies.

"Remus...so close," Sirius gasped, bucking his hips. Remus brought his fingers to Sirius' mouth, running it along his lips. Sirius caught the hint and brought his tongue out, lapping at Remus' fingers before sucking two of them into his mouth, at this Remus growled behind him, enjoying the feel of Sirius' sleek, warm mouth. This encouraged Sirius further.

Sirius began to pant around Remus' fingers, about to orgasm from Remus' hand job. Sirius was about to warn Remus when he felt pressure at his balls, Remus tightening his hand to still Sirius' impending release. Sirius moaned, distraught at not being able to come.

"I don't want you coming until I'm inside you, Sirius" Remus whispered, taking his fingers out of Sirius' mouth.

"Turn around," Remus ordered. Sirius moved out of Remus thighs and turned around, straddling Remus' thigh, bringing their two cocks into contact. Both men groaned at the contact. Remus rubbed his length against Sirius', both enjoying the feelings the contact provided. Remus brought his lips to Sirius', enjoying the soft flesh underneath his own.

Remus ran his tongue along Sirius' lip and Sirius responded immediately, opening his mouth to accommodate Remus' tongue. Remus slowly ran his hands from Sirius' shoulders down his spine, loving the tremors under his touch. Remus continued his hand's descent, coming across the top of Sirius' buttocks.

"Remus..." Sirius sighed into Remus' mouth while Remus began to rub his fingers between the cheeks, causing Sirius to squirm in anticipation.

"Is this what you want, Sirius? Do you want me to open you up for me?"

"Please, please, please" Sirius whimpered, Remus running his fingers along Sirius' crease. Squirming even more when Remus brought more pressure to Sirius' perineum, rubbing against the opening teasingly.

"Rem, please," Sirius begged again, trying to thrust himself against Remus' finger. Remus slowly inched the digit inside, coaxing Sirius' body to accommodate the intruder. Remus stopped his finger's descent half way, keeping it still.

Sirius groaned, "Why do you always tease me, Rem?"

"Because you look so lovely when you're writhing in frustration," Remus replied smugly. He wriggled his finger and Sirius moaned, impaling himself further.

Remus finger finally reached inside Sirius to the hilt and both men groaned, Remus' wondrous restraint finally beginning to resolve.

"You're so tight, Sirius," Remus complimented, "So warm. I can't wait to fuck you."

"Well, get to it," Sirius replied, completely at a loss for control. Remus always liked things slow, liked the feeling of being in the moment. He loved seeing Sirius like this, open without any restraints. Sirius' eyes were completely blown out, face scrunched in an attempt for control, mouth slightly gaped due to the passion a little thing like Remus' finger can bring him. Then again, the tease was always the best way to rile Sirius up.

"You're beautiful like this," Remus commented as he stuck another finger into Sirius, getting another moan out of his lover.

"You're a sentimental fool, Remus," Sirius teased.

"Only for you, love."

"Always..." Sirius gasped as Remus reaching his prostate. "Ah, Remus, more."

Remus began scissoring his fingers, trying to loosen Sirius up further. Remus inserted a third finger, coaxing a hiss out of Sirius from the burn of being stretched open.

Remus glazed his other hand over Sirius' tense back, skin prickling from the touch. He was able to successfully distract Sirius from the stretch.

Sirius moved towards Remus' fingers, liking the arousing, tingling sensation of the barely there ministrations.

"That feels so good," Sirius said as he remembered Remus' neglected cock. He wrapped his hand around Remus' shaft.

"Oh," Remus gasped, pumping his fingers faster in and out of Sirius, hitting his prostate after every other thrust. Sirius smirked, liking the lost of control in Remus.

"Smug git," Remus gasped, Sirius applying more pressure as he stroked up Remus' member.

Remus pumped his fingers into Sirius' accepting arse a couple of more times then withdrew them. Sirius groaned in disappointment, suddenly feeling empty.

Remus lifted Sirius and moved him over his prick, Sirius straddling him as Remus continued to lean against the head board. Both men paused, adjusting to the sparks of pleasure running through their nerves at the action.

"You feel so good, Sirius," Remus stated, inching his way into Sirius, paying attention to Sirius actions, not wanting to bring his lover too much discomfort.

"Speak for your- oh!" Sirius finished as Remus' prick found Sirius' sweet spot. Sirius grasped Remus' shoulders, nails digging in as spark after spark traveled through his nerves.

"Oh, Remus.." Sirius moaned as he brought his head towards Remus neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh, trying to control his moans.

Remus lifted Sirius again, impaling Sirius over his prick further, liking the friction it brought. Sirius began to move along with Remus, raising and descending himself on Remus' cock.

"Mhhm, Sirius," Remus moaned as he wrapped his hand around his lover's neglected cock.

Sirius bit into Remus' shoulder hard enough to break the surface and causing Remus to groan. Remus impaled Sirius on his cock faster, the pain turning Remus desperate. Remus was getting close at this point, pumping Sirius faster as Sirius found the right angle to ensure that Remus' cock grazed his prostate at almost every thrust.

Remus surprised Sirius when he tipped Sirius over, now looming over his disheveled lover. Both men were covered in sweat, hair matting up against their foreheads. Remus brought one of his hands towards Sirius' forehead, brushing the hair away. Surprisingly, the intimate touch brought Sirius closer to the edge.

"I love you, Rem," Sirius whispered, catching the werewolf by surprise. Remus knew Sirius loved him, yet the animagus wasn't the endearing type. Remus beamed, "I love you too."

Remus began to thrust into Sirius faster, bringing his lover's legs over his shoulders. Remus found the right angle when he thrust into Sirius and the animagus arched in reply, mouth gaped in a silent "oh!"

Sirius brought his hand on his prick, pumping it in accordance with Remus' thrusts. Both men were seconds away from coming and pre-come generously oozing out of Sirius' slit as Sirius stroked it. This caught Remus' attention as he gazed over his partners toned form.

Remus pulled out of Sirius suddenly, clearly causing the other man to become irritated.

"What.." Sirius began to complain, silenced when Remus leaned forward and took Sirius' prick into his mouth. They both moaned, the vibrations shooting deliciously through Sirius prick.

"Oh, Rem!"

Remus bobbed his head over his partner's cock, relishing in the taste of Sirius. Remus bobbed his head faster, taking Sirius in completely and swallowing against the gag reflex.

Sirius broke from the assault, orgasm rippling throughout his body intensely as he tensed up, pumping his cum into Remus' throat.

Remus removed his head from Sirius' cock as Sirius began to empty his seed, thrusting into his lover while Sirius' was still in orgasm.

Remus hitting Sirius' prostate brought even more pleasure to the sensitive body, making Sirius want to close his eyes from the intensity of it all.

"Too much..." Sirius pleaded, eyes beginning to drift.

"No, keep...them...open," Remus panted as Sirius' eyes began to flutter close, thrusting his cock into Sirius faster and harder, wanting to reach orgasm before Sirius came down from his.

Remus pumped his cock into Sirius a few more times and went rigid, burying his cock in Sirius' opening; releasing his seed endlessly into the accepting hole as they kept their eye contact.

Sirius could see the intensity in Remus' eyes, honey tinged eyes blazing.

Remus shuddered from his release, pulling out his cock when it went placid. Remus slipped out with an unattractive slurp and Sirius groaned, hating the uncomfortable feeling of being empty and still slightly gaped open.

Remus fell to Sirius' side, sporting a content and goofy grin.

Sirius pulled himself up, supporting his weight on his side, facing Remus and mirroring Remus' same face.

"That was pretty great," Sirius commented offhandedly, rubbing his hand over Remus' scarred torso affectionately.

"That was amazing," Remus countered in a daze, making Sirius chuckled, "Yeah..."

Sirius pressed up against Remus, splaying his arm over Remus' torso in a cuddling manner. Remus smirked, "I'm glad you're finally back with me, Padfoot."

"I've been back, Remus," eyebrows dipping in confusion.

"I know, Sirius...just still adjusting to the feeling again. That's all," Remus replied almost sadly, both men painfully aware of just how much time was taken away from them.

Sirius hugged Remus tighter, "I'll be here a lot longer, Remus. I promise. I love you, Moony," Sirius continued, smiling at his lover.

Remus sighed in contentment, true happiness.

"Feeling sentimental today, Pads?"

"Shut up and enjoy it," Sirius replied, bringing a playful atmosphere and breaking the thickening one moments ago.

Remus being the brains of the original Marauder group recognized a good suggestion when he heard it and did just that.

A/N: Well, how was it? Please review.


End file.
